


Car Share

by Pongo0614



Series: Car Share [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Car share AU, Peter Kay's Car Share AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pongo0614/pseuds/Pongo0614
Summary: When the school tries to be more ‘green’, Clara ends up agreeing to a car share with one of the last people that she would have wanted. Why couldn’t she had been given Adrian or Danny or someone who wasn’t seemingly judging her constantly? Or was she the one doing the judging?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> I am so sorry that this has taken longer than expected to get out to you. I had a plan and that went out of the window due to work. Things are potentially changing in my life and hopefully for the better. In all honesty, I don't think things at work could really get any worse. Other than me actually being fired but that isn't the end of the world. Anyway, what would they actually fire me for? Doing my job to the best of my ability. (Sorry just getting something out of my system.)
> 
> This story is based on Peter Kay's Car Share. If you haven't watched it, I would recommend that you do. It is a brilliant show and even if the idea doesn't sound amazing, it is so good.  
> Hopefully, you enjoy this story.

**Chapter 1**

Clara had started her day so positively, and not just because it was Friday. She had been more than eager to find out who she had been paired with for the school's new car sharing initiative. It was just something that the school was trying to do to look more 'green' and to reduce the number of cars in their small car park. There wasn't enough room for every teacher to drive in and park as well as the sixth formers that had managed to pass their tests and it did make sense to her to car share. Plus she also saw it as a way to get to know one of her colleagues a bit better.

Only, she had been given the last person she wanted.

"So are you ready for Monday?"

She turned to Adrian and gave him a glare. "Not particularly."

"You were all for this car share idea. Actually, you made me want to be a part of it."

"Yeah, well that was before I was pair with who I have been paired with. Why couldn't I have you or Danny or someone else? Anyone else?"

"Who have you got?"

"The Doctor."

Adrian suck in a breath and Clara couldn't work out whether he was sympathising with her or just mocking her.

"Well, I live nowhere near you so if I was to pick you up or you were to pick me up, it would defeat the object of the initiative."

"I know but… the Doctor. I swear he has hated me since I started. Probably didn't help that on my first day he came into my classroom and shouted at the students because I couldn't get them to shut up."

"I am sure that he doesn't."

She ignored him. "Like I went over to say hi and ask him who was driving and what time did he think he was going to pick me up and that we should exchange numbers just so that we know if the other one is running a little late due to traffic and he was so rude about it. He pretty much said that I would never drive because I ride a 'death trap' and that he is always on time and I wasn't going to make him late. Then he told me that he was going to pick me up at 8 and if I wasn't there waiting for him, he would leave without me."

"Unfortunately, that has always been the Doctor."

"Not helpful. I think he was judging me."

"Look, I am sure that it will be fine. Surely if anyone can change him, it will be you."

"I don't think I can." She mumbled as Adrian walked away.

* * *

Clara sighed as she pulled her helmet onto her head and clipped the strap up. She knew that this would be the last time she would drive her motorbike home before the car share initiative was going to start. She knew that she would miss making her own way in on her own terms. She knew that she would miss the weaving in and out of traffic as she got to her destination as quickly as she as could on the days that she was late.

As she made sure that her bags were secure, she caught the Doctor walking towards her. She groaned before wondering whether she could get on her bike and go before he got to her like she didn't see him. Instead, she chose to gentle lean against her bike.

"Just a reminder not to be late." He said.

"Look, I don't want to start this on a bad foot. I know that you have always looked down at me ever since you came into my classroom during my first week to find the students running rings around me. I was grateful for your intervention that day but I am passed that now. So please could we start Monday as two different people. I am not the same person that I was during my first week."

He snorted at her and Clara hoped that the next sentence to come out of his mouth wouldn't be something degrading in any way.

"Don't be late." He said before he walked off.

Clara couldn't believe him and watched him as he walked to his car. She sighed and shook her head. She wasn't going to change him. He would always be the same person who always judged others on his first impression of them, which usually wasn't a good impression. She would always be the incompetent teacher who spent the whole of her first week attempting to control her classes. At least it was better than some of the other teachers who just got called a pudding brain before he walked away without even helping them.

She watched him drive off before she got onto her motorbike to drive it home one last time before she had to get picked up and dropped off by the Doctor. It would be a long weekend for her as she attempted to get as much marking as she could do before the next week started while also worrying about how the hell she was going to get on with the Doctor. She could already see their first journey being in a horrible awkward silence, something that Clara hated.

She kicked her motorbike into life before she headed home. She knew that Sunday night she couldn't just relax on the sofa and find something to watch but would have to make sure that she had everything together because she wouldn't be running on her own time any more. She would be running on the Doctor's time and it was probably the most annoying thing ever. She felt like she had lost control over part of her life and it just didn't sit right with her.

Monday morning would come around quickly and Clara desperately didn't want it to. Why couldn't she had been given someone else? Someone who wasn't constantly judging her?

This was the worst initiative ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clara wanted to start off the first trip of the car share off on a positive note but with the weather being colder than normal and the fact that she had been standing outside her building for ten minutes waiting for the Doctor to turn up hadn't put her in the best of moods. As she checked her phone to see that he was five minutes late, she huffed before muttering under her breath that he was the one to tell her not to be late. The problem was that the later he got the more annoyed that Clara got, so when he finally turned up, ten minutes late, she couldn't hide her anger as she opened the door and threw her things into the footwell before slipping into the seat and slamming the door closed a little hard than she should have done.

"I was going to say good morning but it seems like your morning isn't good." The Doctor said.

"I thought you told me not to be late."

"I ran into traffic." He said as he pulled away

"Well, I have been standing out in the cold for 15 minutes waiting for you. I wouldn't get stuck in traffic with my motorbike."

"That death trap! That is because the risk that you are going to be hit by a car because of your own stupidity is doubled."

"I don't take half the risks that I have seen other motorcyclists take. I always think about my safety and those around me."

The Doctor huffed.

"Fine. Don't believe me."

There was a moment of silence and Clara found herself weirdly wanting him to say something that might spark another argument. Maybe she felt like that was the type of person he was. Just someone always looking for a fight with someone else. She sank into her seat a little, knowing that she shouldn't have exploded the way that she did.

"Someone obviously got out the wrong side of the bed this morning." He muttered to himself.

She allowed herself a little smile but turned towards the window to let it show. Maybe once she had a cup of tea in her hand and got her first few classes out of the way and she would go and find him to apologise. She already knew that she would end up looking bad but she felt like she didn't really care. She just hoped that he would be in a good mood as well. 

* * *

With a tea and some biscuits as a peace offering, Clara found herself heading towards the Doctor's classroom. She had thought about what she was going to say to him but she had little idea how he might take it. It was the only reason she had the biscuits. She hoped that he would take it better than she hoped. She placed the biscuits underneath her arm and raised her hand to knock on the door.

"Come the hell in or go the hell away."

She pressed on the handle and opened the door. He hadn't looked up from whatever he was writing and part of her wondered whether he knew it would be her.

"Do you want the peace offering or the apology first?"

The Doctor looked up at her. She held up the two mugs and the packet of biscuits in her hands. She didn't care if he wanted them or not as she placed the two mugs on his desk. She placed his closer to him and opened the biscuits before picking her tea back up.

"Two sugars, as you ask for it to be made."

"Thank you." He said.

Clara could tell that he was unsure about what was happening. He was respected as a teacher but he wasn't particularly liked as a person. It did mean that he would spend most of his time away from the other members of staff.

"Friday I said that we should start today as a fresh start and I didn't keep to that. We live in London. Of course, there is going to be traffic at 8 o'clock on a Monday morning. I am sorry that I was a little short with you this morning. It was uncalled for."

He blinked at her before picking up his tea and a biscuit. "Apology accepted."

"Good because I didn't want it to be awkward on the way home because this morning was still hanging over us. Doctor, we are going to have to get to know each other. We are going to be sharing a car for 15 minutes, twice a day, five days a week. At the least, we should get on."

"Agreed. Tomorrow morning, I will text you when I leave. It will take me between five to ten minutes to get to you. Therefore you will have more of an idea of when I will get to you."

"That would be great."

He cleared his throat. "I have a meeting tonight so we will be leaving a bit later."

"That's fine. I can start on my marking."

He nodded at her. "Thanks for the tea."

"No problem." She smiled at him.

"But just for future reference. I know that on the tea list it says I have two sugars, I actually have four. One of the PE teachers always used to corner me when I would say four or place four sugars in my tea or coffee and say how unhealthy it was. Just to shut him up, when we made that list, I put down two and said to him that I was trying to cut down. So whenever he wasn't in the staffroom, I would make it how I wanted it but when he was around, I had to have two sugars. Luckily he left not too long afterwards but by that point, everyone was making my tea with two sugars and I thought it would be weird if I then upped it so I just left it but obviously it isn't how I am used to it."

"Noted," Clara said, smiling widely at him. "I will see you later."

"Meet you by the car? I should be finished at about half four."

"See you at half four."

Clara smiled again at him as she left and she was glad that he gave her a small, shy smile. She knew that she had at least made it up to him today and she knew that she would have to make more of an effort in the future to try and keep things at least civil between them. Maybe Adrian was right. Maybe she could change him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clara smiled as the text flashed up on her phone. She placed the lids on the flasks before moving them closer to the door. She grabbed her phone and bags and made her way out of the flat, grabbing the flasks just before she left. Things had been better between her and the Doctor since their first morning and, even though she wouldn't say that she liked him yet, they got on well. It was probably only a matter of time before they would talk more and be more friendly rather than just tolerating each other but it was a start.

That was one of the reasons why Clara had made them coffee this morning to drink on the way to work. It depended on what time the Doctor left to what time they would get to school. If he was running late, as he was this morning, there would be little time for them to grab a drink before the school day started. This way they could get their morning coffee in without having to deal with two classes before they get the chance to grab one. Clara just thought that it might be a nice gesture.

As luck would have it, she exited her block of flats just as he pulled up outside. He looked over at her before leaning across to open the door for her. She caught it with her foot and pulled it open so she could get herself in.

"Here." She said as she handed him one of the flasks.

"Thank you." He said, a little unsure.

She waited until she had shut the door and put on her seatbelt before she turned to him and address the question hanging over why she had offered him a flask.

"It is coffee. As you are running late, we won't have enough time to get a drink before first period so I thought that I would make us a drink so that we have something before the school day starts. Don't worry, I put four sugars in it, guessing that it is the same as the tea."

"Yeah, thanks. I just won't be able to drink it while I am driving." He said as he placed it in the cup holder inside the door.

"Drink it when we get to school," Clara said as he drove off. "I do want the flask back though. I quite like these ones."

He glanced down at the flask. "Yeah, it's not me."

She smiled at him and shook her head. They started to make idle chat about what was happening with the school and the weather and little things like that until the conversation turned and Clara found herself speaking rather personally about her life. It wasn't that she was adverse about talking about her personal life but it just seemed like a weird conversation after only just getting him to be nicer to her.

"So you do have someone?" The Doctor asked.

"I do."

"Who?"

Clara turned to him, knowing that who she was going out with wasn't the best-kept secret. Everyone knew. Even the students knew and they had tried to be careful. Didn't help that one student that burst into the classroom just as they leant in to kiss each other. It spread around the school like wildfire. The Doctor must be the only one not to know, showing just how much he shut himself away from everyone else.

"Danny Pink."

"I recognise the name."

"The maths teacher."

"Danny Pink. Maths."

Clara shook her head at him. For someone that had been at the school for a long time and was tipped to be the next deputy head when the current one left on maternity leave, it baffled her that he didn't even know the staff that were working there. She knew that he knew Danny. He hadn't had the run-ins like she had but he wasn't that friendly to him either for one reason.

"The ex-soldier," Clara said, knowing that he would know how he is now.

"Oh the PE teacher."

She laughed. "No, he teaches maths."

"No, he is definitely a PE teacher. He does that thing with those students and all that."

"The cadet thing. It is only because he wants to help them out. The army helped him and if the training can just help some of the kids focus better in class then why not."

"I would have thought that the other guy you hang around with would be more your type. You know, the one with a bow tie." He said, lifting his hand up to his neck.

"What? Adrian? No, he is just a friend. A good friend at that. I did go out with someone who liked to wear bow ties. I invited him to mine for Christmas with my family. He was a bit of a joker and didn't realise that my family was there and let himself in and came into my living room naked. It was an awkward Christmas after that with him disappearing halfway through the day to call me a few weeks later to tell me that he was sorry and that he didn't think that we would work out."

"Really?"

"Apparently he was in America, visiting friends at that point and couldn't tell me this in person. So we ended things through a phone call. He never liked me saying goodbye. He always said that goodbye sounded too final. That we should always say see you later or see you around. He said goodbye on the phone call." She paused. "Anyway, that is enough about me. Do you have someone special?"

The way his face changed that made Clara very aware that she touched upon a subject that he may not talk about that openly. She couldn't remember whether anyone had told her never to ask him that question and after a few moments of silence, she thought that she wasn't going to get an answer.

"I did. Once. Not any more."

It told her everything that she needed to know. He had obviously had his heartbroken and she knew that she didn't want to talk about the guy that she just had done if she wasn't completely over that relationship. She, again, tried to remember whether he had a wife or something like that when she started but, again, couldn't remember anyone being at his side on the small number of occasions that he actually showed his face at events. She sighed before trying to think of a different topic to move onto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clara never like to admit that she was wrong but she had been totally wrong about the Doctor. Maybe he wasn't the one doing the judging but her. She now understood that the hard mean exterior was just hiding a kind, funny man who had a great personality. She had no idea why more people didn't see that side of him because to her, he was one of the most interesting people that she knew. The more they spoke the more interesting he got. He had easily been around the world with all the places that he had visited and it just made her jealous that she never took her chance to go and travel.

The coffee in the flasks had been a good idea and one that Clara had done it every day since. The Doctor even brought his own flask that he would prefer to have his coffee made in. He washed it up at school and gave it to her before he dropped her off home but she had to admit that the galaxy flask was more him than the flowery one that she had been giving him.

"You know what," Clara said turning to him. "I don't understand the point of parent's evening any more. I mean It isn't like it is parent's evening any more. It is just talking to the student, telling them what the need to do, in front of their parents to hope that they would actually do what they are saying that they will do."

"It does make some of the students feel embarrassed that their parents think that they are doing worse than they think."

"So we should embarrass the students into doing the work. I don't think that is going to work in the long run because, in a few weeks time, the parents would have forgotten what we said and the students that we had embarrassed won't feel that embarrassment any more and they will fall back into the same routine."

"Look I am not saying it is a good use of our time."

"Good. I could be using the time to get marking done. I had a night off when I shouldn't have done and now I have promised my students that the important essay that I said had to be in last week will be handed back to them tonight." She groaned. "I just remembered."

"What?"

"Three words to ruin your mood."

"Go on."

"Courtney. Wood's. Parents."

He grimaced and Clara was glad that he had the same difficulty with her parents as they did.

"They are the same every year. Don't worry. Even us a little higher up get an earful as well."

She only smiled when the Doctor did. Of course, he would get exactly the same treatment. No matter how grumpy you looked, Courtney Wood's parents would attempt to rip you apart when it came to their 'perfect' daughter.

* * *

Clara laughed as the Doctor explained what had happened between him and one set of parents at the parent's evening. They had been sharing stories as they walked back to the car and she was grateful that he had some of the same problems that she had. There was always part of Clara than wondered whether her age was something that made the parents doubt what she was saying. She was only ten years older than the oldest students in the school and she knew that some people had something against teachers being students all their lives before taking their hand to teaching. Clara was glad that she had a few years out nannying.

"Clara."

Both of them stopped walking and turned. Clara tried to keep the smile on her face but knew that she was doing a bad job at it. Danny jogged a few paces, head down. She knew that he wouldn't have seen her look of disappointment that he had disrupted the chat that she was having with the Doctor.

"A few of us are going for a drink or two. To get over parent's evening. I just wondered whether you would like to join us." Danny said with a smile.

Her eyes flicked to the Doctor and she knew that he would tell her that it was okay and that she should go but there was a part of her that really enjoyed the conversations that they had. It was weird how she had gone to borderline hating him to finding him one of the most interesting people she knew.

"Not tonight Danny. I have a stack of marking to get done before tomorrow. But I will hold you to a drink. We should go out this weekend. If you are free that is."

She could tell that Danny was disappointed but she hadn't technically lied to him. She did have a stack of marking to get done and if they were to go out at the weekend, she would have to get it done before the weekend. Plus she felt more relaxed at the weekend.

"We will talk more about it tomorrow," Danny said.

"Sure." She said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and catching up with the Doctor.

She did feel guilty and it was the only reason she felt like she had to sigh when she dropped into the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt. She turned to the Doctor and gave him a smile. He sighed.

"You could have gone. Just because you are car sharing with, potential, the next deputy head, doesn't mean that you have to miss out on going out with your colleagues."

"I know but I have got that marking to do and, even though I am more likely to bump into one of my students, I do just prefer to go out at the weekend. I mean, how professional would we look if we all piled into a pub to find parents that we have just spoken to in there. Admittedly, we are adults but..." She trailed off, not really knowing where her point was going.

"Don't worry. I understand." He said as he put the car into gear and set off.

Clara was glad that he understood because she wasn't so sure that Danny would be so understanding. The wave of guilt returned as she thought about her decision and the thought that she would rather go home with the Doctor and be with him than go out with Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support.  
> What are these two idiots up to now?

**Chapter 5**

"You don't have to drive tonight. We could always share a taxi instead."

The smile on the Doctor's face meant that she had said something that either meant that she was going to get a lecture or that she still didn't know him yet. She thought that it was potentially going to be the first one.

"I am not a big drinker. I would have only had one or two before glaring at everyone else for having more than that."

"So that's why if you go to these little dos, you are always standing in the corner, silently judging everyone."

"Maybe not judging everyone but at least not wanting to be there. I am not the biggest party goer. I am much happier at home with a good book or film." He paused for a moment. "Plus I like driving you about. It gives me… a sense of purpose."

Clara turned away from him and bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. She didn't want to take what he had just said in the wrong way but it was difficult not to. The more she got to know the Doctor, the more she thought she was having feelings for him. Before that day that he came into her class to control her class for her, she had admired him from afar, thinking that he was handsome. Obviously, they hadn't got on for a few years but Clara was seeing him again. The older gentleman, who happened to be her colleague, who was still good looking for his age.

She shook her head. She had Danny. She shouldn't be thinking about the Doctor in that way but it was hard not to. She knew that there had been times since the parent's evening that Clara had blatantly turned Danny down, purely so she could get a lift home with the Doctor. She knew that she had to sort herself and her thoughts out. Danny was a good man. He didn't need her being all weird because she couldn't decide whether she liked someone else or not.

Clara knew that her inner turmoil would only continue when the Doctor pulled up outside her block of flats. The only problem was it was something that she had to think about and decide what to do. She didn't think that she would leave Danny for the Doctor but she just felt like she had to understand what she was feeling for the Doctor before she did something stupid like kiss him.

"I will pick you up at seven or just after."

"Text me."

"Will do."

She smiled at him as she got out of the car but as soon as she closed the door, she let out a long sigh. She had to work out what she felt for the Doctor.

* * *

Clara didn't understand why she felt so impatient when waiting for the Doctor to text. She kept looking towards her phone as she finished up her makeup. She knew that she hadn't really thought any more about what her feelings were for the Doctor but she hoped that her little black dress and minimal make-up was for Danny and not the man about to pick her up.

The text that the Doctor was on his way flashed up just as Clara was about to place her phone in her bag and she smiled down at it before placing it in the bag and checking herself in the mirror. She quickly grabbed her lipstick before running out of her bedroom and round to the front door, picking up her jacket in the process.

She did have to wait awhile and she got the chance to talk to a neighbour that she hadn't seen in a while. It was only when the Doctor pulled up that they said anything.

"I thought you were going out with Danny."

"I am."

"Then who is he?"

Clara had noticed the glint in her neighbour's eye and she tried to stop herself from feeling an odd sense of jealousy. She tried to justify the feeling with the fact that she was the first person that had actually got him to like them but she knew that it wasn't the reason and the real reason scared her. She was with Danny but the Doctor was handsome and smart and funny and, actually, a rather nice guy.

"Oh, he is just a colleague. The one that I am waiting for actually. We will have to catch up." Clara said nearly out of the door.

"Oh, we will."

She rolled her eyes before opening the door to the Doctor's car and dropping into the driving seat. She slipped on her seatbelt before she allowed herself to look at him. It wasn't a smart do but she was glad that he was slightly more dressed up for the occasion. The three-piece suit suited him perfectly, just adding to the inner turmoil.

"You look nice." He said.

There was a part of her that wondered whether he would notice. There had been a few mornings when Clara did a little something different with either her hair or make-up to see if he noticed and he hadn't. She was pleasantly surprised when those three words dropped out of his mouth. Maybe he had just learnt to compliment women in this situation.

"Thanks. You don't look half as bad either."

He quickly glanced in his interior mirror. "I don't scrub up too bad."

"Well, at least you aren't in your plaid trousers."

"I still don't see why everyone had a problem with them." He said as he set off.

"I think it was just a mixture of that and the pink t-shirt and hoodie. You went from being really dressed up to completely casual."

"I would have come in, in what I usually wear but the headmaster had told me that I had to join in. Honestly, if he hadn't realised the reason why I didn't take part in those sort of things, he defiantly knew after that day. Adults can be just as mean as children."

"I know. Don't think I haven't missed the comments when a wear a short skirt. Most of them aren't even that short."

" _That short?!_  You don't know the meaning of that short."

"I don't wear anything higher than halfway up my thighs. It is not my fault I am so small."

As they pulled up to where the school do was taking place, she noticed the Doctor's face change. Their banter was going to stop there and it was going to be the task of just getting through it. They would get out the car and go their separate ways until they had enough.

"Come on. The sooner we get in there, the sooner we can go home."

And Clara couldn't find the words to not agree with his statement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The car-sharing wasn't the problem. That was at least what Clara told herself. The car sharing with the Doctor wasn't the problem. The problem with it all was herself and her own stupid thoughts and weird feelings for the Doctor. It had nothing to do with the car sharing or the Doctor in general. It was all just Clara being an idiot.

The problem was that her stupid thoughts and weird feelings were putting a strain on her relationship with Danny and she didn't particularly know how she felt about it. There were times that she quite obviously chose to be going home with the Doctor rather than out with Danny and friends. Danny was starting to become annoyed and she could see it from his perspective.

"So?" Adrian said.

"So what?"

"So why are you spending your break stirring tea rather than get on with that mountain of marking that you were complaining about earlier?"

"Just got lost in my thoughts." She said as she tapped the spoon on the side of the mug and placed it into the sink.

"So it isn't about that small argument that you had with Danny this morning?"

"I know I am being an idiot. I know I have something good with Danny and I know I am making a mess of things because of this… weird feeling I have for the Doctor. Please don't repeat that to anyone. I haven't yet worked it all out myself. Also, I know what you are thinking because I have already thought about it a million times already. I just need to sort myself out."

"Would it really be that bad to say yes to Danny? I mean it isn't like you guys always go out."

"Have you actually ever had a conversation with the Doctor? A proper conversation where he just doesn't look down at you."

"No."

"Adrian, I am pretty sure that he is one of the most interesting people that I have ever met. Did you know that he once used to be in a punk band but it had the most unpunk name? He obviously wouldn't tell me what it was because he didn't want me going onto YouTube and trying to find it but you wouldn't expect that from him."

"You make it seem like you have to choose between Danny and car sharing with the Doctor."

"That's the way that Danny made it seem this morning."

"Maybe you need to talk to Danny. Since the car share initiative, the Doctor has changed and for the better. He actually smiled at me today."

"I will."

* * *

The talk with Danny hadn't got well and it led them to have another argument over why she was being so weird. Part of her wanted to tell him the truth but she didn't feel like he would understand like Adrian did. It was something that she had to work out herself and she knew that she needed some time away from both Danny and the Doctor to work it out.

She sighed as the Doctor walked up to his car.

"Alright?" He asked.

"I think we need to talk." She said as she dropped into the passenger seat.

There was a short moment of silence where the Doctor sat there staring at her before he turned the key in the ignition. She knew that she should give him what they needed to talk about straight away but she still hadn't worked out how she was going to word it.

"I don't think that this car share thing is a good idea." She said.

"Why?" The Doctor said, the shock clear in his voice.

"I don't know how to say it."

"How to say what?"

"How to say that I have been choosing you over Danny and how it is putting a strain on our relationship because I would prefer to go home with you than go out after school with Danny. I…" She trailed off.

"You?"

"Doctor, I just don't know. I feel like this isn't working."

"Has PE put you up to this?"

"Yes. No. Kind of."

"Because I don't think that this has anything to do with us car sharing. You aren't going to be going out every night."

"No, but like at that do. He asked me whether I wanted to go back to his and then you came over and said that you wanted to go. I hesitated when he asked me but as soon as you said that you wanted to go, I was quick to make my mind up about going back home." She paused. "I just have a few things to sort out."

It seemed like no time at all that the Doctor was pulling up outside of her flat. He pulled up the handbrake before he turned to her.

"I haven't said something have I?"

"Oh god, no. It is nothing to do with you or anything that you have said or done. It is just… I have this really weird feeling and I think it is clouding my judgement. Like the last few weeks, I have prayed for traffic so that we can talk more. Doctor, you are honestly one of the most interesting people that I know and I don't know whether I just find you interesting or whether… Whether it is because I fancy you or something strange like that."

There was a short silence when Clara realised what she had said. With one hand already ready to open the door, she knew that she had to leave with a quick apology before she ran out of his car. She couldn't believe that she had said what she had.

The Doctor had obviously caught onto her thoughts and grabbed her other hand to pull her closer to him before bringing his lips to hers. Clara found herself letting go of the door and placing her hand on his neck to bring him in more. There was something about his boldness that she didn't expect but liked as well. She knew that she was a jittering mess at the moment and wouldn't have been the one to think about doing that.

When they broke, she sat there, playing with the collar of his shirt while resting her forehead against his. The awkward angle of how she was sitting was becoming a slow reminder of where she was and what she should be doing.

"I'm sorry." She said as she collected up her bags and got out of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Doctor wanted to slam his head against the steering wheel but chose to gently place it closer before he tapped his head on the top, making sure that he didn't embarrass himself further but accidentally pressing the horn. There was only one question going around his mind.

Why had he kissed her?

He knew exactly why he had kissed her. He had kissed her because he liked her. Because she had stirred something in him that had been missing since River. Because she might be stubborn but she was kind and caring.

He would never admit to her but he had liked her for a while. Of course, he knew that she was going out with Danny Pink, the so-called Maths teacher, but for his own sanity, he had chosen to disregard it. He had been thrilled to be given her as a car share buddy. He had admired her for years but hadn't the confidence or people skills to go up to talk to her. It was the only reason that he sounded like he did and why she did get it better than some.

The Doctor had fancied her longer than he suspected that she had fancied him.

And he had messed everything up by kissing her.

Knowing that he would never find her flat without asking someone which one was hers, he knew that the only thing that he could do was to cut her out of his life. He sat up properly and pulled the handbrake down to carry on his journey home.

It was just him now and with some heartbreak song coming onto the radio, the Doctor couldn't help but curse the timing of the song.

* * *

Clara had three problems. One was Danny. One was the Doctor. The last one was the kiss that she had with the Doctor. She had spent the last week trying not to think about all three and it was clear that she was trying to avoid both the Doctor and Danny.

The Doctor had been more understanding about the whole thing. They had shared a few awkward nods in the corridor but that was the bulk of their interaction since the kiss. They hadn't spoken about or of it. It was just their little secret that was never going to be discussed until Clara sorted out her own head.

Danny had been less understanding about it. She didn't blame him for it though. She was meant to be his girlfriend and she had just been cold and distant.

It was the reason that he was on his way round hers and why she had to call him before he got there. She needed to tell him what he needed to hear before he got there because as soon as he got there, Clara knew that she wouldn't have the same strength. She didn't believe that she was going to break up with him but she knew that her words may make him break up with her.

She listened to the dialling tone as she stared at the post-it notes in front of her. The post its contained her thoughts. She had stayed up into the early hours of the morning, writing them all down and organising them. She knew that she didn't particularly want Danny but she would try and make things work if he wanted to try and make them work. If not, Clara knew that on Monday, she would be straight to the Doctor to start car sharing again and seeing how things progressed from there. The kiss that he had given her was one of the best and there was no way that she was going to forget it in a hurry. She wanted a repeat but it all depended on what Danny was going to say.

" _Hello, is everything okay?"_

There is was. The perfect boyfriend. The man whose heart she knew that she was about to break.

"Yes. No. Maybe. Depends."

" _On what?"_

"On your reaction when I tell you what I need to tell you."

" _Clara, I know we have things to talk about. That is why I am coming over to yours now."_

"I know but this might be best said like this."

" _Are you sure everything is okay? It sounds like you are about to break up with me over the phone or confess that the reason things have been weird is that you are cheating on me."_

Her eyes automatically honed in on 'The Kiss' post-it note before moving to the 'Just Say It'. She took it off her bookshelf.

"I want you to know that I love you. At times it might not seem like it but I do love you Danny and I don't deserve you. I can't say this with you here but you need to hear this. Things have been weird because I am pretty sure now that I have a… a crush on the Doctor and it was really only confirmed when he kissed me the other week and I don't know whether you would class that as cheating but that is what has happened. I love you Danny but I know now that maybe things between us haven't been the same since the car share thingy. I am willing to make it work if you want to make it work but I understand otherwise. I am not so sure that I would give myself a second chance."

There was a long pause of silence as Clara thought that Danny was processing what she was saying.

"Danny? Danny, please say something? I know I have been an awful girlfriend. But I had to be honest with you now."

She listened out for his breathing to tell her that he was still there. She even looking at her phone to make sure that the call was still happening.

"Danny?"

Clara knew that the moment another voice came through the phone that her world would come crashing around her as it had done once before. The worst part of it was, she didn't even know what her last words were to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Clara didn't even realise that the Doctor had just pulled over when he stopped. The door locked as she reached for the handle and she slowly turned to him. The small smile that he had on his lips made her think that he was remembering something that he would rather forget.

"You can have more time off if you want it. If you don't think that you are ready to go back to work."

"Who says I am not ready to go back to work? I'm fine."

"If you were fine, would you be crying?"

Only then did Clara feel the tears that had made their way down her cheeks. She wiped them away before taking the hankie that he was offering her. She flipped down the sun visor to check her makeup and dab her eyes with the hankie.

"I understand how you are feeling." He said.

She wanted to snap at him that he didn't but the sad smile fell onto his face again and she knew that her situation was something that he had gone through. Like her, he had lost someone that he had loved. She wondered whether he had blamed himself like she had blamed herself. Because if Danny hadn't been onto the phone to her, listening to her talk about how she might have cheated on him, he would have heard the car coming towards him as he blindly stepped out into the road. He wouldn't have died if she hadn't been there to distract him.

"Did you lose your wife?"

"Stupid saying, isn't it? You lost your wife. I didn't lose her. She wasn't like a phone or a set of keys or that bit of paper that you knew was important but can't find when you need it." He paused. "Yes, she died. A long time ago now. It seems like a lifetime ago. She was on some archaeological dig. Our relationship was coming to an end anyway. We were only really married by law. She spent most of her time discovering a new burial site or whatever while I worked for a space station. It was the reason I gave it up and became a teacher. We spent so much time apart that when I went to identify her body, I could only tell it was her by her wedding ring. Someone had hit a pipe in one of the chambers that they were in and they died from carbon monoxide poisoning. There was an inquest and everything."

"I'm sorry."

"That's the other thing as well. Why do people apologise? It isn't your fault or anyone else's fault that the person is dead. In River's case, the person who messed up died as well."

"I felt that way when my mum died."

They ended up smiling and Clara didn't know whether he had just said everything that he had because he believes it or just because he was trying to make her feel better. If anything, it had worked slightly. She did feel better.

"I do understand Clara. I also understand what it is like going to work before you are ready to go back. It is unfortunate what happened with Danny. Do you want to head back home, to peace and quiet, or do you want to go to work and be inundated with people asking how you are and telling you that they are sorry?"

"I don't think I could deal with everyone asking me."

"Right answer." He said before switching back on the engine and checking his mirrors to turn around.

"But aren't you going to be late now?"

He looked at her. "I was given the day off by the headmaster. He has cover for both of us. Basically, when you ran up on Thursday, saying that you will be back at work on Monday. Everyone thought that it was too soon for you. He thought I would talk you around."

"So when I asked you to pick me up..." She trailed off, leaving him to finish her sentence.

"I was going to see how you were. The cover didn't matter to me. I have a stack of marking and paperwork that I could do. Do you know how much I need to do for this deputy head job? That is just so I can get an interview with someone that I have worked with for the best part of ten years and a panel of colleagues."

"Might have to see about getting onto that panel."

"Really?"

She turned to him. "Doctor, it isn't about the time put in but you care. You care about the students and even if you are seen as being strict, they do seem to enjoy your classes. Even more so recently. Is it true that you did a class on poetry instead of physics?"

"Poetry, physics, same thing."

"I don't think so."

"It is. I am a physics teacher."

"English teacher sitting right here. It is not the same thing."

There was a moment of silence between them and Clara felt comfortable but there was a question on her lips. It was the only reason that she had said that she wanted to come back to work.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" The Doctor said, reading her mind.

"I can't stay in that quiet little flat any longer."

"I can stay with you."

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"We never had the chance to talk about that kiss."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"If… If I hadn't made a mess of things…"

"Clara, believe me when I say that you can't help your feelings. I remember the beginning of my relationship with River. She would go away on a dig and every time I went to pick her up from the airport, I would get this weird sickly feeling because she was coming back home. Just because I loved and adored her didn't mean that I didn't feeling things for other people. She certainly did and reminded me constantly that just because we were married, didn't mean that she was just mine."

"But isn't that the whole point of getting married? To be the only person that you want and desire."

He parked up in one of the car parking spaces outside of her flat. He turned to her and smiled.

"That's why I married. And about the kiss. I would like to repeat it, but only when you are ready."

She found herself smiling properly for the first time since what happened and she knew that she would definitely take him up on it. But when she was ready. She might not have been a good girlfriend to Danny but she wanted to make sure she was the perfect one for the Doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have raised the rating due to the fact that I wanted to add one swear word into it. It just flowed better I think.  
> Enjoy the penultimate chapter.

**Chapter 9**

"I'm taking you out for dinner," Clara announced.

She knew by the look that he gave her that he wasn't so keen on the idea.

"On a fucking school night." He said.

She laughed at his use of language. She found that the more comfortable he got with her, the more he would swear. It was only really in the car but there was a couple of times when he had let a swear word slip at work. She was glad that he was comfortable with her. She felt comfortable with him.

"Yeah. Why not? Let's go crazy."

"You are bossy. You are a control freak, aren't you? I might have plans."

"Doctor, you are a school teacher. We never have plans."

"I might. I seem to be quite the catch."

She turned to him while he side glanced at her.

"Okay, I don't have plans but you can't assume that I don't." He said.

"My friends are always moaning at me because I can't go out. Other than potentially running into my students, they don't seem to understand that the job is rather 24/7 rather than the nine till half three that most people think. I also think that people think we like to set homework. We don't. We might set it for the students to do but they only have one piece per subject. We then have 30 odd pieces to mark and give back."

The Doctor started to chuckle and even though she was trying to keep a straight face, she allowed herself to smile.

"Are you laughing at me for having no social life or what I have just said?"

"I can assure you that it is what you said."

"So dinner?"

"It's a date." He said before realising what he had just said. "But not like that or anything."

"No, it's a date." She said.

"Just so you know, I am not getting on your death trap so I will drive."

"Or I could just get a taxi to pick you up and then it will remain more of a surprise."

"Bloody control freak." He said under his breath.

Clara just shook her head at him but continued to smile. She just hoped that he would like where she was going to take them.

* * *

It wasn't a fancy restaurant but it was one that Clara had been to a number of times and it was run by a friend. She knew that the food was always good and that there wasn't much to really complain about. It wasn't cheap food but it wasn't expensive either. It was just the right restaurant for them to go on their date.

Clara wouldn't voice the fact that it was a date to him. She knew that he would only think that it was still too soon for her but she knew what she wanted. She did want the Doctor. She knew that she would test the mood of the night to see whether they would repeat the kiss. She hoped that they would.

"I am telling you this now so we don't argue over it later. I am paying. I am taking you out to say thank you so I am paying." She said as they entered.

"Yes, boss."

She smiled before telling the man at the front of house her surname. He led them over to their table where they sat down and started to look at the menus. Clara already knew what she was having but there was nothing that a quick browse couldn't hurt. It was only after they ordered their food and drinks that they really got talking.

"Clara you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to."

"I know but..."

"Are you a little rusty?"

He snorted. "I was more thinking of you."

"Don't. Honestly, Doctor, I am a better stage than I was weeks ago. I have stopped blaming myself for it all and I am starting to let him go. I have decided that I can't spend all day every day thinking about Danny so I have said that I am going to allow myself five minutes. Five minutes where I will allow myself to think over how it all went wrong and what I should have done and just think about Danny and then I just get on with my day."

"That is probably more sensible. River can have whole weeks if she wants them. Other times I just get on with life without giving her a second thought."

She smiled at him. "But are you a little rusty?"

"Maybe."

"Although I think we have got over the worst awkward part of dating."

"Definitely."

Clara sat back as their food arrived. They kept eye contact as she thanked the waitress before leaning back forward.

"Doctor, I do like you."

"I like you too."

"So can we call this a date?"

She watched him as he thought it over. "If you think you are ready."

"I'm ready."

"We can take it as slowly as you like."

"What if I want to take it fast?"

"Can we take it slow?"

Clara started to laugh. "How about we take it as it happens?"

"That might be the way to take it."

They smiled at each other before turning back to their meals. The rest of the meal was them talking about little things, like school and the weather. Clara was still glad that the Doctor was going for the deputy head role. She hoped that she would make the panel so that he would be chosen.

As the meal ended, Clara found herself glaring at the Doctor as he reached into his jacket to get his wallet. He brought his hand out and held it up as she pulled her card out of her purse to pay. As soon as they finished their drinks, they made off into the night. It was in the taxi that Clara found herself holding the Doctor's hand and it was when they both got out at her flat that she knew that the night was going the way that she wanted it. She kept hold of his hand as the taxi drove away and led him up the stairs towards her flat.

There was nothing more to be said. Clara Oswald wanted the Doctor and she really hoped that he felt the same way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support of this story.  
> This is the last chapter of this story but never fear, I have been thinking about doing a group of little one-shots coming off of this story. If you want more from this story, please tell me. I have a few ideas and I would be open to your ideas and thoughts as well. This story doesn't have to end if you don't want it to.  
> I would say that the next story will be up soon but I don't know at the moment. I might take another small break to catch up with myself.  
> Please enjoy this last chapter.

**Chapter 10**

Clara knew that she was in a better position than she was months ago. She knew now that she could have done things differently but with the way things currently were, she wasn't so sure that she would change a thing.

She gave Danny the five minutes that he deserved. He did deserve them. Clara may have stopped blaming herself for what happened but she should have been honest with him earlier. Maybe they should have just been friends in the long run but there wasn't anything Clara could do to change what had happened.

The rest of the time, her thoughts were filled with the Doctor. Her stupid Doctor.

They were taking things as it happened which for some reason seemed to be really fast, with the Doctor usually spending the weekend at Clara's. Her small flat did make things cosy but it was weird how empty it felt during the week. She knew that they were trying to take things slowly but she knew that she would have to ask him to move in with her soon enough. It was driving her crazy.

She found herself beaming as he pulled up and leant over to open the door up for her. She handed him his coffee before getting in and kissing him. It was the best part of dating him. Being able to kiss him when she wanted to. Not that he was bad in bed or anything. Clara just really like kissing him.

"Morning." He said as he pulled back.

"Morning. It is so much easier to kiss you in bed."

He chuckled. "Well, maybe I won't have to make this detour soon enough."

"I am glad that you are on the same wavelength as me. My flat seems empty without you."

"I was thinking more..." He trailed off.

"Are you asking me to come and live with you?"

"At the moment, I am only staying at yours because it is closer and easier to get to and I think I am just on autopilot when I drive now. I do have a bigger house to fit all our stuff into because I am sure that you wouldn't want to get rid of anything to fit my things in and I wouldn't want you to get rid of anything that you didn't want to get rid of to fit my things and I have the space. Obviously, that is only if you want to come and live with me."

Clara found herself giggling at him. He just sounded so nervous when he was asking her. Bearing in mind how far they had already gone in their relationship, she didn't understand why he was nervous. That would be if she could understand why she felt nervous about giving an answer back.

"Maybe I might take you up on that offer."

"I obviously don't need to know straight away. We can always plan for it. Set a date and all that."

"Something we can talk about at the weekend."

"We can." He paused for a moment. "There is a new restaurant just opened. We could check it out over the weekend."

"We haven't been out for a while."

"Exactly. And it will get us out of your flat." He paused again. "Not that I mind what we do in your flat most weekend but we can do that and go out. Actually, I might use you this weekend. Obviously, it is heading towards the end of term and unlike you, I left them all to the last week so I have like four lots of 30 exams to mark."

"I am just a stupid English teacher."

The Doctor groaned. "Okay, he meant that. But I don't think that. Plus it is science. It isn't like English. You don't have to interpret anything. Just need to follow the mark scheme. I just need help."

"Buy a couple of bottles of wine and I am in."

"What it is with you and drinking while marking?"

"The next time I have a stack of essays, you can help me and then wonder why I drink while marking. Second dry essay in and you will be reaching for the alcohol."

"But you are an English teacher."

"Honestly, I would just like it if the exam was just a big vocal debate with the students being split into two and then just talking it out. I love those lessons. I swear they learn more from those lessons. The essays are usually better after a lesson like that."

"I usually find that. If you find an inventive way to teach, they usually listen more."

"Is that why you keep going off on a tangent? I heard you gave another class on poetry the other day."

The Doctor smiled. "It broke up the lesson."

"Poetry is still nothing like physics. You should be careful. Might make you look unfavourable for the deputy head role."

"You really want me to get that."

"I think you deserve it. Not just because of long service or something like that but you do care about the students."

"You care about the students but I don't see you signing up for the role."

"Because I don't want it," Clara said as the Doctor pulled into the parking space.

"Into the madhouse, we go." He said as the engine turned off.

Clara looked out of the windows before she grabbed him to give him a quick kiss before they got out of the car. She chuckled as her lipstick was visible on his lips. She wiped it off with her thumb.

"Have a good day at work." She said.

"You too."

They both opened their doors at the same time and clambered out of the car. The Doctor held a bag for her as they walked towards the school, allowing her time to sort themselves out. He handed it back to her just before they parted ways.

Clara knew that she had the biggest smile on her face and she knew that Adrian had caught onto her good mood as well.

"You seem happy," Adrian said as he fell in step with her.

"It is a nice day."

"You said that you would tell me."

Clara looked over to see the Doctor just walking into his room. "You know you said I would be the one to change him."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think I have done more than just change him."

"You know that gives me nothing."

"I know."

She knew that Adrian was annoyed as the bell went. She would tell him soon about everything that has happened, maybe once she had fully understood it all. Maybe things were going fast for them but maybe that was the way it was meant to be. Maybe they had a bit of catching up to do.

Clara smiled as she walked into her classroom and shouted a good morning to her students. She looked up at the clock to see that the school day has started and that it would be another two hours before she would see the Doctor again. She knew that she had to make the time go fast.

"Let's see how much you learnt from last week." She walked over to the board and wrote down an essay question that she was going to set as homework. "The left side of the room will argue that Pride and Prejudice key theme is love while the right side of the room will argue that the key theme is class. You have 20 minutes to prepare."

As soon as the class reputed in noise, Clara knew that she had done the best thing possible. Anyway, it gave her more time to think about the Doctor and his offer of her going to live with him.


End file.
